


I'll Be Your Guide

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Drugs, First Kiss, Hotboxing, Illegal Activities, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Stoners Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, hotbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles hotbox the Jeep (assume they are of age and that seasons 4 and 5 never happened cuz they're Bad™)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Guide

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about weird formatting. Mobile upload. Will change later.

Scott had ingested a little bit of wolfsbane before they drove out there in the Jeep. It was actually a really nice, mild night and Scott kinda wanted to be outside. But that wasn’t really how it worked. The windows had to be shut, the AC off.

It was Stiles’ idea but Scott really couldn't resist his best friend. Not when it came to small stuff like this. He was still a bit uncomfortable doing illegal activities but they had done their fair share of breaking and entering since all the werewolf business started up.

Stiles was so eager, lighting up a joint before Scott could even get his seatbelt off.

“Hurry up, Scotty!” He called, even though they were sitting right next to each other. He was trying to shove another joint in Scott’s face, like that would speed up the process.

“Patience, Stiles. Savor it.”

“I don't want to savor it. I want to be hiiiiiigh.” It came out almost like a whine.

“Let me at least get unbuckled, Stiles.” Scott laughed and Stiles blew a smoke ring at Scott. “You're getting better, Stiles.”

He smirked and finally took the second joint from Stiles, taking a few tries to get the lighter to flame; he just wasn't used to lighters and they made his hands kind of sweaty. The end of the joint caught and he pulled on it a few times, turning it into embers. Then, he inhaled deeply, holding it in his lungs, and then finally coughing it out. Stiles laughed at him, the little bastard. Scott really only ever did this with Stiles; he had no reason to be practiced.

“Shut up.” Scott made a face at Stiles, watching as Stiles fiddled around with an old phone from the mid-2000s to turn on some bizarre trap music. It was something Scott had never even heard before. “Where do you even find this stuff?” He asked, knowing full well that Stiles dredged it up from the recesses of the Internet, in particularly shady corners.

“I have my methods.” Stiles said, trying to sound cryptic.

Scott rolled his eyes and took another drag. They talked a little bit, after that, asking ridiculous hypotheticals about duels between Batman and Ironman and who at school they would have sex with, who was a virgin.

“Stiles, why are you even bothering to speculate who’s a virgin when you are?”

“Well, you don't have to rub it in, you know.” Stiles pulled a face and then took a large, brooding drag off his second joint, blowing it at the window, away from Scott.

“Stiles. It's not a big deal.”

“It's kind of a big deal, Scott.” He whipped back around, glaring. “You're the one who got magically all ripped and hot after getting bit. Like, I'm still just a scrawny dork, a hanger-on.”

“You think I'm hot?” Scott asked, his eyes big (and a bit red from all the smoke swirling in the Jeep’s cab).

“Oh, yeah sure. I just pour my soul out and that's what you get from that whole thing.”

“Stiles,” Scott laughed, finding it so cute that Stiles was flustered, “you should have just told me.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that's just a thing you tell your best friend so you can ruin your friendship.” He sounded so bitter and stubbed out his roach in the cup they were using as an ashtray.

“It's not gonna ruin our friendship, Stiles. I think you're hot too.”

“How? I'm just a scrawny bag of bones.”

Scott interrupted him before he could say any other self-deprecating thing.

“Stiles. Just shut up and kiss me.” Scott said, smiling. Stiles looked like a bewildered owl.

“What.”

“You can kiss me if you want.” Scott repeated.

“Yeah. I do. I definitely do.” Stiles said, entirely too loud and self-conscious about it, clearly hesitant.

Scott laughed and stubbed out his joint. He moved his hands out, placing them on either side of Stiles’ face. Stiles closed his eyes and it was so cute Scott laughed a little and pressed in, his lips meeting Stiles’. He tasted like ash and Coke, as expected, but it was slow and sweet and Stiles let Scott do most of the work, picking up on the rhythm of opening and closing his lips in time with Scott’s.

They broke apart after a minute and Stiles sighed, opening his eyes dreamily and wiped his mouth with that back of his hand. “Wow.” He breathed out.

“I can take care of that virginity issue, too, if you'd like.” Scott smirked at Stiles’ dazed expression.

Stiles just groaned in obvious ascent. 


End file.
